Sure of It
by Toreax
Summary: It's been a week since they had saved Donatello from the Foot Headquarters. Don had been through way more than anyone had to. "It's okay, Donnie, we'll get through this." Don found a small smile cross his chapped lips. They would get through this, he was sure of it.


**Warnings: References to rape, bondage, torture.**

It has been a week.

A week since Casey, April and the turtles had infiltrated the Foot Headquarters to save Donatello.

While at first they had looked everywhere for Don, they soon thought he was killed after three weeks of finding nothing. They had cried until there were no tears left and had comforted each other with all they had.

They had lost a part of their family that day Donatello was taken.

And, still, hasn't returned.

No one knew what happened to Don except Casey and Mikey. Before Don was kidnapped, Casey and him had finally come to terms and tolerated each other most of the time. There were still mocking and teasing, but soon they knew their friendship had flourished. Even though they still had a thing for April, they put that aside and actually listened and got to know each other. No one knows how they managed, not even them, but they had become the best of friends.

Casey was the only one who went in. While inside Shredder's lair, the turtles and April had covered him while he entered the room they had uncovered from a stolen USB drive. Casey could practically feel Don's presence in the room and rushed in.

He didn't like what he found.

The images still flashed and plagued his mind and haunted him in his nightmares. The extending chains, the blood, the leather. Don's olive green skin had been scattered with bruises in the shape of multiple handprints and open, red skin where the collar and restraints had rubbed against sensitive skin. The amount of toys that lay around the turtle's body had made him want to throw up.

Don was barely recognizable with all the blood splattered and dripping against his skin. There was leather straps and too tight rope around the turtle's ankles, wrists and thighs, holding him against the wall, his legs splayed open with his Bo staff hooked underneath his knees. He was unconscious when found, a plastic ball still set in his mouth. The position he was in, lying on his plastron, his knees buckled from the rope.

Casey had walked in in shock, dropping his hockey stick. There were tears in his eyes and a large lump in his throat. He ran over to his battered friend on wobbling legs. When he dropped to his knees, Don sprang out of sleep and nearly knocked himself against Casey. Don's eyes were wide and wild, full of fear and terror as he scrambled to the corner on his knees and snap his legs closed. The chains rattled and the leather rubbed. The horrid sounds echoed in Casey's ears as he tried to calm Don down.

At first, Don didn't seem to recognize him, but after some soft talking of old memories, Don finally let Casey come over to him and untie the ball from his mouth.

Casey was too late to stop Mikey when he came in to help.

The orange banded turtle had started to cry when he saw his brother. He had run over to Don, and fell next to him with trembling hands and immediately started stripping away the equipment on Don's limbs. Don only looked at him with upmost confusion, his eyes glazed over.

They had carried him out, dodging any blow that came to them.

They found numerous drugs flowing through Don's system afterwards.

Don hadn't said anything except when Raph had touched his shoulder, asking why there were handprints all over him. There was a loud screech of "Don't touch me!" that nearly knocked Raph to the floor.

Don didn't let anyone touch him. He avoided any eye contact. Didn't talk, not even to April. Never sat down.

Don spent most of his time with Master Splinter and in the shower.

When they brought Don home, he had limped away from them and went to the shower. The water was running for hours. Casey knew that Don couldn't wash away what was done to him.

So when Casey walked into Don's lab, he was surprised when he saw the purple banded turtle looking around his never finished inventions he was working o before he was kidnapped. His eyes were wide with remembrance and a flash of glee. Casey was dumbfounded to say the least. Don hadn't shown any emotion except fear.

Casey cleared his throat and Don's head snapped up to him immediately, the glee disappearing. His eyes darkened with a scared look and his hands set firmly set to his sides. He teetered in his spot uncomfortably, obviously in pain.

Casey leaned against the doorway in a lazy manor, his arms crossing. "I can't say I'm not surprised to find you in here."

Don didn't answer him at all, didn't acknowledge him in any way.

Casey wanted to keep his tough guy cover, but his stomach churned and the lump in his throat returned again. He wanted Don to snap back at him, make one of his sarcastic remarks about his ways of never obeying or hockey habits. He wanted Don to smile, smirk, anything. He wanted his best friend back.

His arms fell to his sides and he slowly walked towards Don, careful not to provoke said turtle. He pulled out a chair that sat unused underneath a desk and plopped down. He gave Don a pleading look and glanced towards the chair in front of him. Don didn't respond.

"_Please_," Casey pleaded. "Please talk to me."

For a moment, Casey thought Don wasn't going to talk.

"They came every two hours."

Casey narrowed his eyes at the turtle in confusion, before nodding in understanding and leaning back. Do still didn't sit down, but his arms loosened at his sides and a defeated look came across his features.

"They came every two hours," He repeated, his voice hoarse. "They brought something new each time. At first it was just chains, then they brought the straps and… and…"

Don's voice drifted off and Casey tried to make eyes contact with him, but Don just looked away to the concrete ground as if the floor would give him all the answers in the world.

Don swallowed thickly. "They gave me date rape so I couldn't fight back."

Casey could see tears brimming Don's eyes and he wanted to jump up and give him the most comforting hug he could muster, but he didn't want to drive Don away while he was finally getting him to open up.

There was hesitation in Don's eyes before he slowly drew his right hand out and took ahold the edge of the metal chair. He made his way around and took his time sitting down, holding back a pained yelp as soon as his rump hit the chair.

Casey watched him intently, his hands folded in his lap. Casey would have laughed at how much he looked like a therapist right there, but the situation was so tense and serious, he could barely mutter a word.

"They came and took what they wanted and then left. I thought they would stop after a while, but more and more of them came as days passed. When they brought my Bo in…" Don choked up for a moment, before muttering. "I just stopped trying."

Casey wanted to cry.

"I wanted to die. I wanted to die so bad. And some of them came in and wore these masks that matched my brothers and they drugged me more. I never saw the Shredder once, not once. They hurt me so much!"

Don's voice cracked as his words came faster on borderline manic.

"I just…I just…"

His voice died down and tears slid down his sunken cheeks. Casey leaned forward and set his hand on Don's. Don flinched and his hand twitched, but he stopped himself before he could instinctively pull away.

A sob ripped through his throat and escaped his mouth, sounding more like a bark than cry.

"I just feel so disgusting."

Casey leaned forward more and slowly wrapped his arms around the turtle's shoulders. Don's body tensed and he gasped. Horrid images flowed through his mind and he closed his eyes, willing them away. Somehow he expected Casey to hurt him, but he was a bit surprised when no blows or violating touches came.

Another sob escaped him and he leaned into the embrace, setting his cheek on Casey's shoulder. Soon enough, he began to cry, his throat hurting from not being used in a long time. Casey's subtle breathing calmed him down soon enough and he inched out of the hug. He was surprised to see tears swimming in the jocks eyes and a genuine smile crossed Casey's face.

"It's alright, Donnie, we'll get through this."

Don found a small smile crossing his chapped lips.

They would get through this, he was sure of it.


End file.
